


【黑子的籃球R18/灰黃】小蕩婦三十題01

by AshuraXuan



Series: 【黑子的籃球R18/灰黃】小蕩婦三十題 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Shameless Smut, handcuff play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshuraXuan/pseuds/AshuraXuan
Summary: 注：黑籃R18文，CP為灰黃（灰崎祥吾X黃瀨涼太）【專門來跟我撕CP的人請走開，我們不約】黑道灰X碧池黃（即便這種搭配看起來很牙敗但是我果然還是喜歡撒糖www）通篇肉，沒啥正劇╮(╯▽╰)╭順便同求灰黃的小夥伴嚶嚶嚶~~~相愛相殺什麼的最棒了有沒有？？
Relationships: Haizaki Shougo/Kise Ryouta
Series: 【黑子的籃球R18/灰黃】小蕩婦三十題 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629127
Kudos: 2





	【黑子的籃球R18/灰黃】小蕩婦三十題01

**Author's Note:**

> 不是新文，只是從LOFTER搬運過來的舊文。  
> An old work imported from my LOFTER account.

1被銬在床上時還在用手指擴張

華燈初上，灰崎祥吾與一位謝頂的微胖老頭從紅燈區的一間夜店走出來，兩人相談甚歡，氣氛非常融洽。後來老頭拍拍灰崎的肩膀，笑著先離開了。灰崎向他揮了揮手，往反方向走去。  
他招了輛計程車，報出地址，車子便揚長駛去。他望著車窗外不斷閃過的路燈，感覺自己的心情好極了。今晚跟木村老頭的交易談妥，再想到家裡還有一份「禮物」等著他去拆，他更是恨不得快點回到家去。  
車子在一棟高聳的高級公寓前面停下，灰崎丟出一張大鈔，說著「不用找」便徑自下車，丟下剛從震驚當中回過神來并連連道謝的司機。  
他從襯衫口袋拿出一張卡，在大門旁設置的儀器刷過，大門便應聲開啟。他走進去，伸手按了右手邊電梯「↑」的按鈕。  
這棟坐落於黃金地區的公寓單位價格幾乎可以用天價來形容，不過灰崎就是看中了它先進的保安系統以及相當高的隱蔽性才選擇這個地方，這對他這個常年在黑暗世界打滾的人來說正是最好的避風港。  
電梯廂內載著灰崎，一路安穩地往上升。顯示樓層的熒幕每跳換一次數字就閃爍一次，直到抵達最高一層才停止。電梯叮了一聲，緩緩打開了門。灰崎走出去，走廊盡頭的那扇門便是他最終的目的地。  
XXX  
當黃瀨涼太聽到玄關處細微的開門聲時，他正全身赤裸地躺在主房的大床上，左手還被鐵質的手銬給銬在床頭。  
「喲，涼太……有沒有乖乖幫我看門呀？」伴隨著灰崎吊兒郎當的聲音一起來的，是突如其來的光亮。眼睛因為長時間處於黑暗當中一時還接受不了光線，出於自然反應黃瀨直接把眼睛閉上。  
「哦呀哦呀，這可真是……」靠著房裡的日光燈，映入灰崎視線的是一具毫無贅肉、白皙又修長的年輕肉體。  
「好漂亮的一副光景~~~」  
黃瀨一睜開眼睛，便直直瞪著斜倚在房門邊一臉壞笑的男人。  
「死變態，還不快幫我解開手銬！！」  
灰崎一點都不在意黃瀨的殺人視線，他慢悠悠地晃到床邊，坐在黃瀨的身邊。  
「若你真不喜歡……那你還會自己DIY到那麼爽啊？」  
他伸出手，往黃瀨的后穴摸去，那裡已經被黃瀨的三根手指頭給占得滿滿的，沒有多餘的空間再容納灰崎的手指，他轉而在后穴附近的皮膚摩挲、輕揉。黃瀨原本惡狠狠的聲音立刻變了調。  
「嗯……你還敢說，把我撩得興致都來了，就把我丟下去談生意...你倒好，還用手銬把我銬著！」  
黃瀨的真實想法取悅了灰崎，他把整個身子擠進黃瀨的雙腿之間，一隻手持續撫摸著後穴、時不時還輕捏下黃瀨緊實有彈性的臀部，另一隻手則撫上黃瀨的胸膛，來回摩挲。  
「這就叫放置play喲，涼~太~」  
耳垂被直接咬住，讓黃瀨一瞬間哼出了聲，再加上灰崎低沉的嗓音直接叫出黃瀨的名字，讓黃瀨感覺全身酥軟快成了一灘爛泥。  
黃瀨加快了手指在自己後穴抽插的速度，一邊發出呻吟一邊用淚眼汪汪的表情盯著眼前邪魅的男人。  
「啊...祥吾君...幫我解開手銬...我的手好痛」  
灰崎把黃瀨被銬在床頭的左手拉過來一看，手腕處因為過度的拉扯被手銬磨得發紅，有些部位還脫了皮，灰崎眼裡閃過一絲心疼，不過他依舊沒把手銬打開，他把頭探過去，伸出舌頭舔上紅腫的部位。  
「啊，祥吾君——」雖然不指望灰崎會真的把手銬解開，不過也沒想到他會做出這麼煽情的舉動，黃瀨感覺到來自手腕處的，除了有一絲絲的刺痛，更多的是酥麻感。  
「涼太...」灰崎一副像在品嘗美食的樣子，細細舔過黃瀨手腕的每一個部位。他專心地舔著，偶爾會輕輕地吸一下，發出嘖嘖的水聲，黃瀨的整個手腕被舔得水亮水亮的，不過他卻不感到惡心，反而還有種心跳加速的錯覺。  
除此之外，黃瀨還很可恥地發現自己的小黃瀨越發硬挺了起來，後穴也更加賣力地吸住自己的手指不放。他動著開始有些麻痺的手臂，再次抽插起自己的後穴來。  
「啊...啊...我、我快要——」  
灰崎感覺到身下人快不行了，他放開黃瀨的手，轉移目標到對方的胸口，手指捏住一邊的乳頭，另一邊則送入灰崎的嘴裡。  
「祥吾君！啊、我的乳頭...」大小雖不能跟女人比，但是敏感度明顯是一流的，這是灰崎對黃瀨胸部的評價。只要攻略這裡，就沒有攻佔不下的黃瀨涼太，這可是他多年以來所累積到的經驗。  
「嗚...嗚...嗚」整間主房內只聽得見黃瀨拼命想忍住自己的呻吟聲，以及後穴不停傳來的水漬聲。  
「不要再忍了，涼太...我不在的這幾個小時當中辛苦你了，所以作為獎勵，你就把一切都釋放出來吧~」說著，灰崎硬是把自己的一根指頭塞入已經開始鬆弛柔軟的花穴裡。  
「啊！！！不行，太漲了！要、要出來了！」灰崎的手指一進入便直搗黃龍，直接往關鍵點去。察覺到這點的黃瀨頓時兵敗如山倒，只能靜靜等著對方喊出「將軍」一詞。  
「那就射出來吧，涼太」  
「啊啊啊——」白稠的液體頓時從小黃瀨裡面噴濺出來，全撒在黃瀨與灰崎兩人的肚子上。  
XXX  
釋放之後，黃瀨疲軟地躺回床上，微微喘著氣。他聽見邊上傳來金屬的碰撞聲，便睜開一只眼睛，灰崎就著還趴在他身上的姿勢，探過身子去，拿出一把小鑰匙把手銬解開。  
回過神來的黃瀨，這才注意到眼前的人大大敞開的胸口。只隨意扣上兩三顆紐扣的襯衫並不能阻止衣服的主人春光外洩，泛著健康小麥色的胸肌在黃瀨眼前晃來晃去，肚子的部位還沾上了屬於自己的體液，灰崎愛用的香水味以及精液的味道混合在一起竄入黃瀨的鼻子，他感覺自己的心跳漏了一拍。已經發洩過一次的小黃瀨又有了抬頭的跡象，後穴的空虛也讓他感到心癢難耐。  
把手銬解開之後，黃瀨盯著禁錮許久、上面還留著些許水漬的手，便直接伸出舌頭舔了上去。他瞇起眼睛瞄向灰崎的方向，對方的表情有點狐疑。  
「祥吾君...這次可別再玩什麼放置play了，就好好地跟我One on One，如何？」  
黃瀨把雙腿圈上灰崎細窄的腰肢，蹭了蹭他身下也已經開始抬頭的小灰崎。灰崎露出邪魅的笑容，他把黃瀨的雙腿大大張開并靠向自己的下身，當兩個人的火熱硬挺磨蹭在一起時，絲絲甜膩的呻吟聲從黃瀨的嘴裡漏出。  
「想要我陪你玩，可要做好心理准備喔，涼~太~」

【完結END】


End file.
